The present invention relates to an electronic timer especially adapted for use with an electrical appliance such as a washing machine, refregirator or the like for interrupting the input thereto.
In general, mechanical timers using a spring and toothed wheels have been used in the electrical appliance. Even when these mechanical timers are air- and water-tightly sealed, the intrusion of moisture or water vapor through the clearance of the rotary shaft cannot be avoided so that the smooth meshing between the toothed wheels is adversely affected and the wear of the toothed wheels results, causing the error in setting a time.
Of the electronic timers, the so-called CR timers have been widely used, but have a distinct defect that a time interval set varies over a wide range depending upon environmental conditions, especially moisture. Therefore they cannot be used with a water-handling appliance such as a washing machine.